A teacher, a werewolf, a Godfather
by HyperactivePJOfangirl
Summary: It's their third year and luckily for the Potter twins, Voldemort isn't lurking behind every corner. But his loyal supporter is. And with their new teacher as a godfather and a convicted criminal as a friend, will the Potter twin's show how similar they are to Lily and James, or how different?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, Or Percy Jackson. Wow, that was hard to type. But, luckily I do own Harriet and Poppy, and all the other characters I make up. XD Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 1- In the lock up and an unexpected rescue

Harriet's P.O.V

The day our lives went completely down hill, we'd stayed up late the night before. Doing our homework. If we'd _known _that Ron would actually pick up a phone and call us then we probably would have run away as fast as we could. Probably to America, war or not. I finished my History of Magic essay and carefully slipped it beneath the lose floorboards under my bed with the my school books and homework. The rest of our school stuff was in the cupboard under the stairs, and if the Dursleys caught us doing our homework then we probably world have also been locked in the cupboard.

It was about mid-afternoon when Ron called. I wasn't in the room at the time, I was to busy polishing the kitchen floor, but Harry was, he was dusting. "Vernon Dursley speaking." Uncle Vernon said when he picked up the phone. "HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I. WANT. TO. TALK. TO. HARRY. AND. HARRIET. POTTER!" I could just imagine Harry getting ready to run and Vernon's face contorting horribly. "WHO IS THIS?" Vernon roared. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"RON. WEASELY. I'M. A. FRIEND. OF. THEIRS. FOR. SCHOOL." That _idiot_, we're off to the Underworld in a moment. "THERE IS NO POTTER HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" There was a loud bang and I think that Vernon smashed the phone. "GIRL!" Vernon bellowed, and fearing for both Harry's life and Vernon's complexion (not) I jumped up and entered the living room. "Yes Uncle?" I smiled politely. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE, PEOPLE LIKE _YOU!" _Spit rained down on us and I was tempted to grab Harry so that he didn't get wet. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Vernon bellowed, pointing at the doorway. Still fearing for our lives Harry and I fled, to our room. "Ron's an _idiot." _Harry panted. "Yeah." I lent against the door. "Should have let Otty call first." There was a scratching in the lock and it clicked. Footsteps reseeded down the corridor. Harry looked up, startled. "You don't think?" I nodded grimly. "They've locked us in." Harry groaned and flopped onto his bed. "At least we can make their lives hell from here." I grinned, thinking of that night when I could turn their water freezing cold in their showers. "Yeah, pelage them with birds." Harry grinned slightly. "And besides, we can still do our homework." Harry groaned again. "At least Hedwig and Zoe are with Hermione and Sweet Ginger and Camelot are at school." Alexander slithered out from under my covers. _"Missstress have the bad people locked you up?" _He hissed. "Yes, they have Alex. If you want, you can get out through the mice holes." Our room was the only room with mice holes. _"It will be good hunting Missstress." _Alexander disappeared. "Just us now." Harry sighed. "Yeah, I wish we could contact Camp." I flopped onto my own bed, the Dursleys had confiscated all our Drachmas, even the one I'd stitched into my favourite skirt had been found. "Imagine the _look_ on the Dursley's faces if Percy and Thalia busted down the door." Harry laughed. "And Chiron would be none to pleased." We laughed harder at the thought of the centaur appearing on Privet Drive.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by a strange drilling sound coming from outside the window, to my horror I watched as a set of bars was fitted onto our windows and the moonlight lessened a bit. "Harry!" I hissed. He woke with a jolt, put on his glasses and stared at the new bars. "They're going all out to keep us in." He muttered. "Anyone would think we were wanted here." I grimaced. "Yeah." Harry paused. "Do you think that if we don't turn up for the beginning of term someone will come get us?"

"Defiantly, Snape won't let this slide. Good thing it's almost the beginning of term. I wonder if the Weasely's are back. Considering that Ron called."

"I don't think they are. Ron's letter said that they were staying until the start of school." I nodded and glanced at the birthday cards lined up on the window sill. There where an awful lot of them, our birthday presents were under the floor boards, most of them eatable. "I wonder if anyone will notice we're not responding to their letters." I said, turning the birthday card from Molly Weasely over in my hand. "If the Weasely's and Hermione don't then Daphne probably will, Theo's to dense to notice anyone but Astoria." I laughed a little. "Yeah, I just hope _someone _notices. Who knows how long we'll have to go without using the bathroom." Harry laughed. "Yeah, at least we have plenty of food." We'd been reluctant to break into our stash of food by now the time had come to eat. "Yeah, good call on that one by the way." Harry shrugged modestly, took off his glasses and clambered back into bed. "Night Stripes." He yawned. "Night Feathers." I followed suite and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, a cat flap had been fitted into the door and two slightly steaming bowls of plain porridge stood next to it along with two spoons. "Well, it looks like they want to feed us." I said to the still sleeping Harry. I was tempted to open the cat flap and pour the porridge onto the landing but that would probably get me into more trouble. I sighed and prised open my floorboards with the edge of my dagger. I found a slab of Honeydukes chocolate and broke off a few squares. I crushed them with the flat of my blade and sprinkled the chocolate on the top of the porridge. Rewrapping the rest of the chocolate I replaced the floor and dug into my pitiful breakfast. A few moments later Harry woke up. He stretched and yawned. "Still locked in?" He asked sleepily. "Yeah, and I don't think we're leaving here. There's a cat flap in the door." I sighed, Harry groaned and rolled out of bed, I pushed the other bowl of porridge over to him. "It tastes better with chocolate." I said, Harry looked at me sceptically. I shrugged and grimaced as the porridge hit the back of my throat. "Belch." I made a face and Harry laughed. "Well, it helps a little." I shuddered and took another mouthful.

* * *

We were let out to use the bathroom twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. That was the only time we were allowed out our room. It was only thanks to our digital alarm clock that we knew what the date was, the first six days of Hogwarts past and we were _still_ in our room. But on the Sunday help came. It was just after our bathroom break and we were staring out the window watching people go by, our head resting heavily one our hands. The street was completely empty, except for a large black dog that had been watching the house for days. There was a tiny pop and at the end of the street and two men appeared from thin air. "Harry." I hit him lightly and pointed to the men. One was Professor Snape and the other looked like an older version of Remus Lupin. "Do you think that that's Lupin?" Harry asked as they started purposefully down the street. "Yes." I nodded and grinned at Harry. "We're going home." We watched as the two men went slowly down the street, checking the numbers on either side, they stopped outside the Dursley's house and Lupin's eyes surveyed the house. His eyes met mine and they widened, then he frowned, he pointed the bars out to Snape who had his strange black aura back. They walked up the drive and disappeared under the porch. Someone knocked loudly on the front door and Vernon's heavy footfalls sounded in the downstairs hall, the door opened and Vernon yelled in shock. There was a bang and someone growled. "What have you done with my Goddaughter?" I think Petunia whimpered but I can't be sure. "Now, now Remus. We agreed no magic no matter the problem." Snape's calm voice carried up the stairs. I looked at Harry. "They can't get in, not without their wands." Harry shook his head. "The key, for the lock."

"We both know Uncle Vernon threw it out." Downstairs it sounded like Vernon was putting up a fight. "We _have _to transform. Please Harry." I'd been wanting to brake down the door for weeks but Harry was sure that it counted as underage magic outside of school. "_Fine!" _He finally agreed. "Yes!" I did a funny little dance. "Come on, before I change my mind." I grinned and we backed up to the window. "Ready?" Harry asked, I nodded and transformed. The world became more pronounced, the sounds sharped, the smells more potent. I glanced at the Eagle next to me and it nodded. I charged at the door and pounced on it, it splintered under my paws and I rolled out onto the landing. Harry hovered above my head, I looked down the stairs, Vernon was shielding the stairs from Lupin and Snape, all three men were looking up at us in surprise. I locked eyes with Vernon and bounded down the stairs, landing squarely on his chest and knocking him to the ground. He whimpered as I pinned him to the floor, tail swishing, I roared in his face and snapped my jaws. He whimpered again and shrank back. I rolled my eyes and let him, without looking back he barricaded him and his family in the living room. Harry cawed in laughter and turned back into himself, landing lightly on the hall carpet. "Was that really necessary Harriet?" I grinned at him and turned back. "I think it was. Don't you think so Professor?" I smiled at Snape. "Perhaps Miss Potter." He nodded. Lupin stood there, slack jawed. "What?" Harry shrugged. "What's going on?" Lupin asked wirily. "Well, where should we start? And how much time do we have?" I asked. "You can explain to the way to Diagon Ally. Where's you're school things?" Snape said. "In the cupboard, well, most of it is. Our books and homework our in our room." Harry explained. "Yeah, our Aunt and Uncle kinda hate us. Personally, I didn't want to come back." I agreed. With a flick of Lupin's wand, our school trunks were packed with everything we would need over the year and sitting next to the front door waiting to go. "Handy." Harry nodded. "What about this year's books?" I asked as we left "They're in your trunk." Lupin said before sticking his wand-hand out into the road. With a violent pop a bright purple, triple decker bus appeared out of thin air. Something growled in the bushes behind me and Harry and I whipped round. "What's wrong?" Snape asked. "Didn't you here that?" I asked in a low voice and the thing growled again. One of my daggers appeared in my hand as a large black dog stepped out the bushes. "On the bus!" Lupin hurriedly got us on to the purple bus. "Hogwarts if you don't mind Ernie." Snape said. The view outside the bus bleared. "So, what happened back there?" Lupin asked. "We're unregistered animagi." Harry shrugged. "Snape helped us."I grinned. "But you can't tell the ministry-"

"Or Dumbledore-"

"And we're not the only ones-"

"We can list them if you like-"

"Only we don't want to get them into trouble-"

"So we won't." Lupin stared at us in amazement, the burst out laughing. "Oh, you two remind me _so _much of James. He was an Animagi too."

"Cool. Following in our Dad's footsteps." Harry grinned and I stifled a laugh. "In more ways then one." I muttered in Greek and Harry laughed. "Hogwarts." The bus conductor said and they got off. "He was also very good and quidditch. Your mother on the other hand preferred the library."

"Sounds like you're describing Ron and Hermione." I grinned as we climbed the steps. "Yes, there does seem to be many similarities between your parents and Mr Weasely and Miss Granger." Snape nodded, opening one of the large wooden doors into the entrance hall. Light was flooding from the great hall. "Dinner has started, why don't you go find your friends and we'll sort our you luggage." Snape said, chivvying us towards the hall. "Ok, ok. We're going." Harry said. "Harry! Harriet!" Several people yelled and I spotted Fred's, Ron's, Hermione's, Neville's, George's and Ginny's head pop up from the Gryffindor table. Seeing us they leapt up from their seats and ran to meet us. "Ohmygods. Where have you been?" Hermione said quickly, throwing her arms around us. "locked in our bedroom." I muttered, giving her a one armed hug, while hugging Ginny at the same time. It pretty much turned into a standing pile-on, but no one minded. "All right, all right. Brake it up." Percy's voice sailed over the crowned and reluctantly, it dispersed. Fred slung his arm around my shoulders. "Hay Potter." He grinned. "Hay yourself Weasely." I grinned up at him before kissing him, I _think _George wolf-whistled, but it might have been Dad in my head. "Miss me?" Fred grinned when we broke apart. "Nope. Not at all." Fred stuck his tongue out at me and I giggled. "Come on. Let's sit down before we attract any _more _attention."

**What do you think Harriet's fear should be? Dementors is Harry's and I don't want them to have the same one so, help. I've set up a poll on my account, please vote quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_sure _you may now proceed to kill me for being a slack author but please read the chapter first. Oh and, honestly. Bussy, who ever you are. I don't give a dam about what you think and yes that spelling of dam was deliberate. **

Chapter 2- The cupboard of doom

Harriet's P.O.V

I rolled out of bed and grinned. I was home. After dressing quickly, I slipped out of my silent dorm and ran down to the kitchens. "Hello?" I called out, opening the door after tickling the pear. "What service an we do for you Miss?" One of the female elves curtsied. "Can I have a big bucket of horse feed please? And a few apples?"

"Yes Miss." The little elf bobbed an ran off towards the back of the kitchen. She was back a few moments later, almost falling over under the weight of a massive plastic bucket filled with feed, a few rosy apples on top. "Thanks." I said, releasing her of her burden. "Come back soon Miss." The elf said as I left. "I'll try." I smiled, before stepping out into the corridor and almost running into the Twins. "Watch it?" George grumbled, massaging his hip where I'd accidentally hit him with my burden. "Good morning to you too George." I said brightly. "Morning Harriet." Fred said, kissing me on the cheek. "Where are you going with that?" George gestured to the bucket. "Feeding my horses. Care to join me?"  
"It's cold-"  
"And we're in pyjamas."  
"It's called a heat spell. But oh well, see you later." I smiled an headed down the corridor. I ran all the way down past Hagrid's cabin to the small paddock behind his house. "Morning." Sweet Ginger whinnied. "Morning beautiful." I smiled, running a hand down her silky muzzle. "Gods you two have grown, one more year an I'll be able to ride you." I grinned, plonking the bucket in front of the horses. "I'll see you guys later ok? I gotta go eat my own breakfast." I gave them one last pat before heading up to the castle. I bumped into Fred and George who where exiting the Great Hall. "Hello again." I grinned "Hi Harriet." They said at exactly the same time. "How's Lupin for a teacher?" I asked, nicking a piece of toast from Fred. "Oi!" He protested, George rolled his eyes and answered my question. "He's great-"  
"Really amazing-"  
"Better then Quirrell-"  
"And he could kick Lockhart's ass-"  
"With one look-"  
"Best teacher we've ever had." George nodded a Lupin himself joined us. "Morning." I smiled at him. "Good morning Miss Potter, Mr Weasely, Mr Weasely." He smiled. "Do I have the pleasure of teaching you today?" He asked. "I think you have me this morning." I grinned. "Excellent, I'll see you then. And can I see you after class? I need to talk to you."  
"Is it about you being her godfather?" George asked, Lupin looked startled then smiled and nodded. "Yes. It is. I'll see you later Harriet." He said before leaving up the marble staircase. "Well, I'll see you two at lunch. I have breakfast to eat." I said, polishing off the piece of toast. "Have a good lesson Stripes." The twins said, following Lupin. I grinned before entering the Great hall where I quickly spotted Harry sitting sleepily next to a snoring Ron. "Morning boys." I said happily, sitting down heavily next to then. Ron's head jerked up before falling dazedly back onto the table. "Why so tired Ronny? Had a sleep over?" I grinned. Ron mumbled incoherently an Ginny stifled a giggle. "Harry and Ron stayed up al night plotting about the Dursleys." Neville said, taking the seat next to Ginny. "Kept me up until past midnight."

"Harry! I'm ashamed of you!" I exclaimed in mock horror. "Shup." He mumbled, missing his mouth with his fork. "Idiot." I grinned, smacking him upside the head. "The pair of you better wake up, we have Lupin this morning and I will _not _have my first lesson with my Godfather ruined by you two idiots." I scowled at Ron and Harry. Both boys mumbled, yawned and went back to snoring. "Should we just leave them?" Ginny asked. "No. We're waking them up." I grinned, eyeing the water jug. "Pass me the water." Hermione laughed, realising what I was going to do. "This'll wake them up." I said, pouring the whole, and now icy, water jug over the top of the two boys. Ron screamed girlishly and sat bolt up right, his face as red as his hear. Harry yelled like he was in pain before glowering at me. "What the _hell _was that for?" He growled, pulling butter out his hair. All the nearby students where rolling around in their seats laughing at Ron's scream. "Come on you two girls." Hermione grinned, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "We have Professor Lupin's class till lunch. So get your butts off that bench and get walking." I said, picking up a muffin and following Hermione towards the exit of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron groaned before shaking their wet heads, getting up and following us out the hall. "Can you at least dry us?" Ron groaned. "Nope. Your fault for sleeping." Neville said, appearing next to us. "Come on, if we take Tapestry 6 passage we'll be right on time for Lupin's lesson." Hermione said, checking her watch. "Why do I feel like we're on a spy mission every time you plane a rote to a classroom?" Harry rolled his eyes, running a hand through his sopping hair. "Get used to it brother dear. Especially if you two keep gossiping like Mum's in a coffee shop." I grinned over my shoulder at him. "And besides." Hermione smiled at me. "I've always wanted to be a spy." Neville snorted as we walked up the marble staircase. "Come on." He sighed, pulling back a tapestry. "Or we'll be late."

Hermione looked slightly annoyed when Lupin told us to put our books away and follow him, but we where all slightly impressed when he made a wad of gum go up Peeves' nose. Lupin led us into the staff room where Snape was brooding in a low arm chair. He got to his feet as we entered and gleared straight at Lupin as he entered. "Leave the door open Lupin, I'd rather not witness this." He said, nodding at the slowly closing door. He strode past us, his black robes billowing. At the door he turned and gave his most evil smirk to Lupin. "Possibly no one's waned you Lupin. But this class contains Neville Longbottom, I would advise you not to entrust him with any difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." Some times I really hate Snape, the evil bat. Professor Lupin smiled slightly. "I was rather hoping that Neville would help me in a demonstration." Lupin's gaze hardened a little. "And I'm _sure _he'll perform admirably." Neville went slightly red and Snape scowled, slamming the door on his way out. "Now then. Shall we begin?" Lupin smiled at us, gesturing to an old wardrobe at the end of the staff room that smelt funny. Professor Lupin moved next to it and the wardrobe, wobbled, the handle rattled and the door shook. Several people quickly moved backwards in fright. "Nothing to worry about, that's a boggart in there." No body looked all that reassured and Neville gave Lupin a look of absolute terror. "Boggarts like dark, small spaces." Lupin continued as if nothing was wrong. "Wardrobes, the gaps beneath beds., the cupboards under sinks. I've seen one lodged in a Grandfather clock. This particular one moved in yesterday afternoon, I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it alone so that you could have some practice. So, this first question we must ask ourselves is, just what exactly _is _a boggart?" Hermione and I raised out hands. "Miss Granger?"

"It's a shape shifter. It can take the shape of what frightens us most." Lupin smiled. "Couldn't have put it better myself Hermione, So, the boggart, sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed his form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the doo. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but what I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us fears the most." Neville squeaked in terror. "This means. That we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we even begin to fight it. Harry, have you spotted it?" Hermione's hand whipped through the air. "Er. Because there's so many of us. It won't know what shape is should be?" Harry guessed. "Exactly." Lupin smiled and Hermione dejectedly put her hand down. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. What should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug. I once saw a boggart make that very mistake, tried to scare two people at once, turned himself into half a slug. Not even remotely frightening."

"Unless you're a plant. Of a child of Demeter, or Aphrodite." I muttered into Harry's ear. He snorted, trying to hold his laughter, Lupin glared slightly at us before continuing. "The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, this thing that really finishes a boggart is lughter. What you need to do is force it into a shape that you find funny. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me please- _riddikulus_." The class stifled a giggle before repeating the spell after Lupin. "Good." Lupin smiled. "Very good. But that was the easy part. The word alone isn't enough. And this is were you come in Neville." Lupin beckoned Neville forward. And Neville, shaking like a leaf on the whomping willow, went to stand in front of the wardrobe. "Right Neville, first things first. What would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Lupin asked. Neville mumbled something. "Didn't quite catch that Neville, sorry." Lupin said cheerfully. Neville looked around like he was waiting for someone to jump out at him. "Professor Snape." He mumbled. Nearly everyone laughed, Neville grinned like he was facing Tartarus and Lupin looked thoughtful. "Professor Snape. Neville, I believe you live with your grandfather."

"Yes, but I don't want the boggart to turn into her either." Neville said hurriedly, Lupin laughed slightly. "No, no. You misunderstand me. I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes she usually wears?" Neville looked slightly startled. "Well, always the same hat. A tall one, with a stuffed vulture on top. A Long dress, a green one normally and sometime a fox fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" Lupin asked, prompting Neville's imagination. "Yes, a big red one." Neville nodded. Right then, can you picture those clothes clearly? Can you picture them in your mind's eye?" Neville nodded, slightly uncertainly. "When the boggart comes out of this wardrobe, and sees you it will assume the form of Professor Snape. You will raise your wand and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well. Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into your grandmother's clothes." We all laughed at that. "When Neville is successful, the boggart will turn to each of us in turn. I would like you all to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how it could look, funny." Several people closed their eyes and everyone went quiet.

I had no idea what I'm scared of, not Voldemort, Voldemort isn't scary, he's just a dude with a slight obsession with mine and Harry's lives and who want's to be immortal. So, Voldemort is out of the fear picture, Vernon? No, not as long as I have a weapon. Great, I have no idea what I'm scared of. Just peachy. "Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin asked, I glanced at Harry and saw he was no more ready then I was. "Neville, we're going to back away now, let you have a clear field all right?" We backed away, half wanting to see Snape in a dress and half not wanting to see our fears. "On the count of three Neville." Pointing his wand at the door handle. "One-two-three-now." The door swung open and Snape stepped out, eyes flashing. "R-r-riddikulus." Neville stuttered, there was a crack. Snape stumbled on the hem of his long green lacy dress. His hat slipped over one eye, the moth-eaten vulture bobbed, his red bag swinging. There was a roar of laughter as our potions professor paused, confused in Neville's grans clothes. "Parvati! Forward!" There was another crack and Snape was suddenly a bandaged mummy. It began to walk towards Parvati, feet dragging, stiff arms raising. "Riddikulus!" A bandage unrolled at it's feet and the mummy stumbled. "Seamus!" Seamus darted past Parvati, a banshee wailing before him. A long, loud wailing shriek tore at our ear drums. "Riddikulus!" The banshee clutched at her throat, her voice gone. "Harriet!" I high-fived Seamus as I ran forward, skidding to a halt. Several people screamed, others gasped. Harry's bloody and battered body lay sprawled on the ground before me. "H-Harry." I stuttered, my knees buckling. "Harriet." Someone behind me said gently. "Riddikulus." Harry's body was still there but there where more behind him. Fred, Ron, Hermione, George, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, Dad and so many others. Then I saw him. His tiny body, blood covering his black hair, pale skin even paler, violet eyes wide and empty. "S-S-Sevy. SEVY!" I screamed, his death flooding my head clearer then it ever did before.

A door slammed and someone wrapped their arms around me. "Shhh, it's ok. It's ok Harriet." Fred, with his arms still around me Fred helped me up. "Come on Harriet. Let's get you out of here." I let Fred pull me out into the corridor, away from the startled eyes of my classmates. I leaned into my wonderful boyfriend as we slid down the wall next to the staffroom door. He cradled me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest, soothingly playing with my hair.

It took me ages to calm down, the dead bodies of my family flashing through my head. "Hay. It's ok, no one's dead." Fred said, when I finally stopped crying, I looked up at him, tears glittering on my lashes. "No one's dead. It was just a boggart." He gently swept the tears threatening at the corners of my vision away before leaning in to kiss me.

The word spread around school, not just of Snape in a dress(some genius had taken a photo) but also that I had broken down in class. I was on my way down to Care of Magical Creatures after music club when it was a few weeks later, a day before half term when Malfoy cornered me in the charms corridor. We were the only two around, Crabbe and Goyle were probably still stuffing their faces in the hall. "So, I here Miss Tough Potter isn't so tough." He smirked, pinning me to the wall, his grip was surprisingly strong on me wrists and somehow he'd pinned my legs, I was helpless. "I've been waiting a long time for your barriers to break Potter." Malfoy's leering face closed in on mine. All of a sudden two Ginger blurs tore Malfoy away from me, Fred and George. Fred looked positively murderous. "Keep your creepy hands off my girlfriend." He snarled, before swinging his fist and punching Malfoy square in the face. Malfoy's delicate nose started to bleed and Fred took another swing. "Fred, stop it." I said earnestly, grabbing his arm. "You don't need to kill him."  
"Yes I do." Fred snarled. "No, you don't. I don't want you to go to Azkaban, he's not worth it." Fred took a deep, calming breath and looked at me. "You're right, it's just-"  
"It's fine, now lets go, before I punch Malfoy myself." I grinned, Fred and George laughed before slinging their arms around my shoulders. "Come along Potter, we have much distance to make between you an ferret face." I laughed at that and let the pair if then escort me to Creatures. Apparently, the first lesson had been Hippogriffs, half horse, half eagle things, but as usual, Malfoy had ruined it and the fun had stopped so now we're looking after flobber worms. Fun, I think not. But we were helping Hagrid with his appeal at the end of classes so we were trying to stay supportive. Hagrid looked really down cast when I got there, about five minuets early. After thanking the twins profusely for escorting me to class I smiled at Hagrid. "Hay Hagrid."  
"Wha'? Oh, 'ello 'arriet." He grunted. "What's up?"  
"Ah nothin'." He shook his head. "Just Beaky, he knows somethin's wrong. Can sense his sentence comin'."  
"He'll be fine Hagrid, we'll make sure he's free, don't worry." I reassured him as the rest of the class turned up, excluding Malfoy, coward.


End file.
